A conventional bed assembly includes a bed frame, support springs, and a mattress. Most mattresses are formed in such a manner that they can be reversed and/or inverted, in order to counteract mattress sagging from continued weight of users in a single position.
Mattress tops have been used in the prior art to extend the useful life of a mattress. The mattress top is usually a relatively thin, but cushioned pad, coextensive with the length and width of the mattress and located on the upper surface of the mattress. The mattress top thereby provides additional cushioning on a mattress, while simultaneously protecting the mattress from soiling.
Prior art mattress tops are commonly attached on either the upper or lower surface of the mattress, using hook and loop fasteners, zippers, buttons and the like. These fasteners must be provided on both sides of the mattress so that the mattress top may be attached or reattached after inverting the mattress.
A recent patent on a mattress top assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,852, provides a strap on the mattress with a slidable buckle, permitting attachment of a mattress top to either the upper or lower surface of the mattress.
In view of the advantageous characteristics of mattress tops, it would be desirable to be able to provide an improved mattress top assembly which would be attachable to a variety of mattresses, but would not require additional straps on the mattress itself.